wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cajuun Gumbo
Full Name: Cajuun Gumbo In-Game: Cajuungumbo Nickname: Cajuun, Caj Guild: Ari Scara Title: Medicine Man, Deputy of Crossroads, Librarian Race: Amani Troll Professions: Fisherman and Cook (also dabbles in dragon scale leatherworking and skinning) Age: 20 (middle aged for a troll few live to see 40) Hair: Pink Ponytail standing straight up Eyes: Red Weight: 90 Kg Height: 1.90 meters (2.20 when stretching although this rarely happens) Garments/Armour: When exploring the deep depths of the world he wears Earth fury, when in battle the horde soldiers armour (with some home made modifications) but normally he wears a black mage weave west, black mage weave pants and polished buccaneers boots and an black eye patch to cover up the rather grim appearance of an eye burn in the black rock depths. Other: Is often found in the vicinity and or company of the love of his life the Troll Vixen Róta Se'nin or with the "wolves" of the Ari Scara. Notable features: Is missing half his left hand thumb, looks as if was bitten off but for some reason wont regenerate. Speaks fluently Orcish after long time and dearly paid gold to goblins. Alignment: Neutral Good - Balance is detachment Sketch: http://www.fotothing.com/photos/f21/f21648db414d91266324cfc0fa667535_367.jpg Personality: Mostly cheerful, friendly and polite but many mistake his friendly manners for pacifism. Treasures: Róta, Ari Scara, Knowledge. Dislikes: Heights, flying and in depth personal conversations via hearthstone (prefers face to face dialogue over the strange talking rock in his backpack). Likes: Meaningful poetry, storytelling, the lore of the world, honesty(even when brutal), cooking. Quirks: Has a warm-hearted chuckle that seem to spill into most sentences. While the Darkspear Trolls gave up cannibalism a long time ago the secrets of the tasty Amani cuisine are not for meek stomachs - this fact is rarely advertised as most seem repulsed by the thought. History: His parents both being Amani trolls that had sought refuge with the Darkspears on their when the Amani had scattered into smaller tribes and near genocide as consequence of the High Elf invasion. Still this was so long ago that neither of his them bore any grudge despite the fact that they were aware of the history of violence between forest trolls and the Human/High Elf -alliance. The Darkspears where captured by the Murlocs but freed by the Orcs that shipwrecked on the island and after having rebuild their ships sailed to Kalimdor with them. Adolescent Cajuun remember living first on the Echo Islands but later being forced inland after Admiral Proudmoores bombardment. When reaching early adulthood he was sent to the valley of trials to train as a soldier of the horde but upon conscription an Orcish sergeant mistook voodoo cooking for shamanism and thus Cajuun was sent to learn the ways of the spirits and elements. After having served in Razor Hill, he was relieased from active duty and travelled to the great Orcish Capitol of Orgrimmar. Here he met with some childhood friends and formed the Ari Scara, a peace loving organisation which promoted non violent co-existance with alliance neighbours and in that organisation seeking the lost lore of the world. Cajuun takes great pride in his extensive library of books and manuscripts from all over the world. Throughout the years Cajuun made many a good friends among the Horde and even some in the alliance despite the language barrier but also traces of the loss of such friends can be read from the furrows in his forehead and the occasional moodiness he displays. A rather grim experience was the search for his love Róta that had fled after a serious of murders in Moonglade, an expedition deep into the dark heart of the jungle troll faith where he was captured and tortured by the spider queen servant of Hakkar and the priestess Hexx in Jintha Alor. These dark experiences however he talks of only to those that are very close to him, but people who knew him before he went into the Stranglethorn madness will testify that he has changed, become more cynic. Category:Characters Category:Earthen Ring (EU)